


Art For "My Problem has Twelve Legs and Comes in Various Colours"

by DYlogger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers, Art, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYlogger/pseuds/DYlogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART FOR ACBB 2015 -- The day that Arthur Pendragon and his friends met Merlin Emerson was the day their lives changed forever. Gifted by the ancient power of Avalon, he, Gwaine, Lance, Elyan, Gwen, Leon and Percival must band together to stop the evil priestess, Nimueh, and protect their world. Power Rangers AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art For "My Problem has Twelve Legs and Comes in Various Colours"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_once_and_future_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_once_and_future_love/gifts).



> First off, this collection would not be here without my author, oncenfuturelove (A_Once_and_Future_Love on AO3), who came up with this concept, was extremely supportive during the art creative process, and is writing an awesome fic. Unfortunately, the fic isn't ready to be published, but it will be around eventually! Definitely keep an eye out for that - the fic is absolutely great. 
> 
> Endless gratitude also goes out the Merlin chatroom on Chatzy for keeping me sane and being really supportive. This was beta'd by narlth, who I am definitely grateful to for helping me figure out frustrating things like proportion and perspective. Further thanks to the mods of aftercamlann for hosting an awesome fest - I enjoyed it immensely. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Cross-posted to LJ](http://dylogger.livejournal.com/63594.html)

(Images are linked to full size) 

[ ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-3MPzFn5lDqM/VbWF56gDV5I/AAAAAAAADUs/k6mcSdnZUgw/s1600/Cover3.png)

The Red Ranger uses his powers for the first time: 

[ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-sX9zvgXa4eU/VaBSJ65429I/AAAAAAAADP4/nWIPWad_WsY/s1600/Phoenix.png)

The Blue Ranger is taken by the Cailleach: 

[ ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-IoJmPkWuPnA/VbW2WMUflBI/AAAAAAAADU8/F_tT-uTh26I/s1600/Cailleach.png)

The Emrys Ranger fights the Fay Ranger:

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Jgycl2HEajY/VaBSJ4kXt8I/AAAAAAAADP8/LPTJqBPYCRc/s1600/Fire.png)

Line Break/Divider - the Power Rangers' morpher

[ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-uZh8KgHJSpE/VaBSKlrEQjI/AAAAAAAADQA/rb0r8Q6QgZM/s1600/divider.png)

** BONUS: Designs for everyone! **

The Knight Rangers:  [ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-DAbv7ZbIKeA/VbMno7mAejI/AAAAAAAADTg/KEy2OZWpNOI/s1600/Designs_Power.png) The Magic Rangers:

[ ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-KDQfslf1O4E/VbMnohxoghI/AAAAAAAADTc/aM33xpP4Vqo/s1300/Designs_Magic.png)

** BONUS 2: Things I Did But Didn't Really Like So Technically Aren't Part of the Final Collection! :D **

The scene where everyone picks up their morphers for the first time after  defeating Valiant:

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Gw-bXP1URnA/VaBSJzPcE8I/AAAAAAAADQE/-yMK9C1bs0o/s1600/First.png)

Alternate Cover:

[ ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-pVd_5pRmuzs/VbMNdgwtxII/AAAAAAAADTE/Rh6oa2yOJTw/s1600/Cover.png)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on tumblr if you want. :)](http://dylogger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
